The Matchmaker's Journal
by Victine Shadow
Summary: Blue decides to go on a journey to pair up just about every notable character in the Pokemon world. Nice. Includes Mangaquestshipping, Specialjewelshipping, Honorshipping to come.
1. Madness

"Well! What do you think?"

An uncomfortable silence met her words; Blue winced inwardly. What was wrong with them? Wasn't her idea brilliant?

"Um…" that was all Red could squeeze out between clenched lips.

Yellow looked confused; Blue guessed the naïve young trainer was no surer of whether what Blue was proposing was ethical any surer than _what_ Blue was proposing in the first place.

Silver said nothing – typical of him. Instead he stared morosely at her, forever looking like someone at a funeral.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, her sole golden eye glinting. Blue braced herself for a stinging critique. After all, that was what Shadow was best at.

"First," the raven-haired teen spoke, "we can't just go barging into people's lives. We don't have the authority, obligation, or even a dang good _excuse_ to go meddling with someone else's relationships. Second, you want to turn everyone in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and lands beyond into our enemies, fine by me, just don't drag us into it. Third, no matter how – creative – " Shadow enunciated the word like it was an expletive – "you idea is, it's harebrained. Really."

Blue could see why so many people – friends, trainers, annoying nitwits included – found that speaking to Shadow was like being stabbed with a nine-inch knife. The sour-faced girl wasted no time on fancy cushioning in her speech.

"I agree," Silver said, lifting his head. His eyes met with Blue, showing – not anger or shock – _disappointment_. Blue couldn't help flinching. Silver, close to her like her little brother – he wasn't backing her up. Surely they weren't all that adverse to her idea.

"Well – I suppose travelling around could be fun," Red muttered.

_Thank you, Red_. Blue thought. "Yellow?"

"So, you mean we're going to go around everywhere pairing people up?" Yellow asked, a trace of anxiety crossing her innocent face. "Is it all right?"

"It'll save a lot of heartbreak for some," Blue added quickly. Yellow could do with going places, and Blue wanted the blonde – the youngest of all – to get some experience – and secretly, Blue thought – perhaps away from Red. But of course, Blue did want Yellow to come along.

"For _some_," Shadow muttered darkly.

"Um – okay, I'll come," the pale Viridian trainer replied. "And – uh – is Red coming too?" she squeaked.

"Yeah!" Red said, more his usual enthusiastic self.

Blue smiled. At least she'd have two reliable companions – as long Yellow didn't moon over Red all the time. A small happy tingling rose from the tips of her fingers.

"And as for you two – " Blue was tempted to link arms with her good friends and waltz out of the room in high spirits, but she felt a little apologetic to the deadpanning duo who looked like doom and death.

"Going to miss out on the fun?"

"I'm coming with you," Silver said.

Blue gaped. After he'd just announced his opposition to her plans, he was coming along with them? What was up with him?

"Not that I support your idea," the redhead added, with his permanent cheesed-off look. "But – well, if worse comes to worse, _someone_ needs to step in to stop you from destroying the precious relationships of every creature in the world."

Blue glared defiantly. "So you'll be trying to stop me, then?"

"Kind of," was Silver's answer, while Shadow said, "Definitely."

"Huh," Blue huffed. Just like the two of them to throw the depressing mood into the ring.

"Shall we get packing?" Shadow asked. Again, straight, sharp and to the point.

"You're coming too?" Blue was incredulous. "We might meet plenty of problems, and we don't want to be dragging another one along with us."

"Har har," was the sarcastic answer. "Anyway, I'm going of my own accord – Alakazam could do with some fresh air. I haven't had a decent battle in a while, ever since I bunked down with you people."

Blue could almost feel the tension crackling in the air. Feeling a little guilty, she shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. Shadow rarely fought back. The gothic teen, with her dark personality and darker past, always absorbed any abuse hurled at her. It seemed – just – pathetic to insult her.

"Right," said Red, after another long and uncomfortable pause. "Let's go!"


	2. Decisions

So sorry, forgot to add:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however, own this fanfic and the character of Shadow.

And thanks for all your reviews! Yourtypicalluckyfan, you will find out later!

"So…where should we target first? Or rather, who?"

That was Blue's question as the five trainers sat under the shelter of the numerous trees in Viridian Forest. With the maps of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh spread before them, no one seemed sure of where to begin.

"We _are_ in Kanto," Silver pointed out. "Wouldn't be easier to start from home?"

"Ah, but _who_?" Blue asked slyly.

"Misty?"

All four others turned to look at Red, who turned the colour of his namesake.

"_Of course_ you'd like to drop in on _Misty_," Blue teased. "And stay in Cerulean Gym as well, no doubt."

"Well, not quite – " Red protested, only to be cut off by Pika's (his Pikachu) squeak of agreement.

"It's two to one," the brunette insisted. "What do you think, Silver?"

"I think we should think of something else," came the flat reply.

"How about Sabrina?" Yellow added quickly. Two pink spots had appeared on her cheeks.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that you shouldn't ever mess with a psychic," Shadow responded. _Don't I know!_

"Yeah. And I can't really see Sabrina in a relationship with _anyone_. She has zilch people skills. Did you know that she actually – "

"Turned her parents into dolls," chimed the rest in weary unison.

"We know, you've told us a million times," Shadow added.

"Oh yeah. Right." Blue deflated.

"Well, there are others," Yellow said, trying to cheer her friend up. Only she didn't say which 'others' there were.

"I don't mind dropping in on Green," Red suggested. "Though I suppose it would be a little irrelevant."

There was more silence as everyone settled into their pondering. Shadow decided that it would a good time to probe the others' minds. Letting herself relax, her mind unwind, she slipped into a half-conscious state to allow herself access the thoughts of her four companions.

_Well, I suppose any place would be fine…_Those were Red's thoughts.

_I guess making everyone get sick with food poisoning so we can't travel is out of the question…all things I do for Blue._ Silver sighed.

_As long as Red's okay with it…_Shadow couldn't help the smallest smile upon picking up Yellow's thoughts.

_Agh! Why didn't I think of this earlier!_

_Serves you right_, Shadow thought in response to Blue's mental angst.

"I'm fed up with this," Shadow announced as she jerked herself back into full consciousness. "Couldn't we draw lots or something?"

"'Kay," Silver was the first to agree.

"How?" Yellow queried.

"Have we got any sticks or pens? We could draw – "

"Why don't we – " Blue gestured as she spoke, cutting off Red " – spread all four maps out, like that – leave some space between each one – and wait till a breeze comes by, and see which map is blown away first?"

"We could be waiting till next year if we're unlucky," Shadow muttered, but the other three complied.

Standing in a semi-circle, five trainers waited with baited breath for the wind to decide their journey.

The gentlest breeze began to pick up. The tip of the Hoenn map fluttered ever so slightly. Blue drew in a deep breath.

Suddenly, a gust made one of the maps dance into the air and wrap itself around Yellow's feet.

Carefully, Yellow peeled it off as the other four crowded around for a look.

"Johto."

Ah, hope that went well! I spent a heck lot of time searching for ships with Kanto gym leaders, but apart from Gymshipping, Pokeshipping (and the like) there was pretty much nothing new. So I'm heading for the Johto gang, hopefully with more luck.

Any ideas for Johto ships? Feel free to contribute!


	3. Flight

Shadow: Another disclaimer?

Silver: Be fair, Victine doesn't own anyone here except for you.

Blue: Aw…

Me: Well, if I did, Originshipping would be canon.

Red: Yeah, can we get on with the story?

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!

...

...

"Are we there yet?"

"You've asked that, like fifty times already," Red told the brunette seated behind him on Aero, his trusty Aerodactyl.

"I didn't count on Johto being that far," Blue grumbled.

"Bit late now," Silver stated flatly as he maneouvered his Honchkrow to dodge a tall pine blocking his way.

_And whose idea was it?_ Shadow thought, seated behind Silver. _Paring up everyone in the Pokémon world. Brilliant notion._

"Wood ahead," Yellow called from her Butterfree.

"A wood?" Silver peered downwards. "Looks like Ecruteak. Land?"

"Alright," Red said. _Anything to get Blue off my back!_

All five trainers dove for the city. As always, Ecruteak looked gloomy and foresty, surrounded by tall trees from all sides. Numerous tales told of the elusive legendaries that once dwelled in the Burned Tower, and the ghostly creatures that made home in the woods. As such, it was only fitting that the city's gym should be run by a Ghost-type specialist.

"Wait – hi, Falkner," Red called out to the Violet Gym Leader.

His greeting was returned with a curt nod as the blue-haired flying master dropped out of sight towards the forest on his Pigeot.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know – flying, perhaps?" Shadow retorted sarcastically. "Honestly, Blue, he's a gym leader – he can go wherever he wants."

"And where _is_ he going?" Blue grinned. "Fancy checking that out?"

Silver and Shadow exchanged a glance. It was true that it was unusual for Falkner to leave his gym in the afternoon, when there were bound to be scores of schoolchildren – fans or challengers – hopping outside the gym to get a glimpse of the famed flyer. Then again, it was hardly their business.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Blue coaxed.

Red gave a resigned sigh, although Yellow looked intrigued. Sweet, innocent Yellow. It was certain the young blonde had no idea what Blue was hoping – wanting – to see.

"Very well then," Silver conceded wearily.

Aerodactyl, Butterfree and Honchkrow skimmed the top of the trees, descending into the tangle of leaves just past where Falkner had dived down moments ago.

"I think we should find a place to – " Blue's comment was interrupted by a furious voice.

"Dammit – don't you care! That flipping Suicune showed up, ran off – and where were you? Where were you?"

"Eusine, I – "

" – Were off practicing with you precious Pokémon," came the scathing answer, ending in a snarl. "As you always do."

"I – "

"Excuses. Again," the voice was cold but cracking ever so slightly, like that of someone trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a faint whisper.

"No more. You don't really care, do you?" was the question, relayed in a quiet, half-hiss. Tension, sorrow and the threat of tears hung in the air.

An uncomfortable silence reigned for several heartbeats. The five teenagers waited, barely breathing, for the outcome.

"Just go." The harsh words broke the silence.

Blue expected a protest or exclamation of indignation from the other person. But only a soft sigh, pained and weary, drifted through the air.

"Go." The order was repeated.

Gentle footsteps disappeared over the carpet of leaves as a rejected figure returned to Ecruteak, leaving the brunette furiously glaring at the spot where Morty had been standing not long ago.

Shadow noticed two things throughout the argument.

First, that all the rumours were wrong. They had always said that Morty and Eusine were passionate lovers – huh! It wasn't just witnessing the heated argument – Shadow knew better than that – but sensing the feelings and memories picked up from both men. In Eusine's mind, only himself – and occasionally Suicune – mattered. Whereas for Morty, it was exactly the same – but of course Eusine came first.

Second, it was that they were not the only ones spying on the angry couple.

She had sensed another trainer in woods – not unusual, there were always plenty around Ecruteak City.

But what had piqued her interest were the waves of anger and indignation that flowed of this person, so strongly that Shadow couldn't resist checking out his mind.

_How dare he…who does Eusine think he is? _

_Interesting…I didn't know Falkner felt that way…_Shadow thought. _I wonder –_

She never got to finish her musings. Blue grabbed her from the back.

"We'd better go!" the brunette shoved her onto Honchkrow's back. "You want them to see us?" Her legs had started shaking from the moment Eusine had glanced in their direction.

Despite the suddenness, the raven-haired girl never lost her penchant for sharp retorts. "Finally. You saw some sense."

But her curiosity still had to be satisfied when the five teenagers took to the sky once more.

...

...

Ah, hemmed up with school again. As I said, I don't like Sacredshipping, and I hope (I think) we will find out about Falkner later.


	4. New Bark

Finally! After all the *beep* school work.

And yes, there is something going on with Falkner, Morty and Eusine. (And I think one of them is not going to be very happy with the outcome :P)

* * *

><p>"Who does Eusine think he is?" Falkner hissed to himself. It had taken all his strength – and his Pidgeot's as well – to hold himself back as Eusine had screamed at Morty.<p>

He was tempted to follow the blonde back to his gym, but the sound of Eusine's footsteps made him think twice. There was also the matter of _his_ own gym, and Pidgeot's gentle reminders.

"Yes, I know," he sighed.

_I know how you feel. But people will be wondering where you are. I may not know much about human thoughts, but I think people might think you were up to something funny_. Pidgeot chirped.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Falkner smiled just very slightly, with the sorrowful air of someone who is forced to realize the inevitable.

Trainer and Pidgeot soared out of the trees once more. Nearly every day was spent like this – heading to Ecruteak to check on Morty.

Falkner didn't like to call it what it was – stalking. He just felt a responsibility to the handsome blonde.

"I know, I'm mad," he told Pidgeot.

Pidgeot said nothing. He didn't want to speak his mind.

"How longer can I go on just watching this happen?" Falkner said. It wasn't quite a question for Pidgeot, or even for himself, and there was no answer.

* * *

><p>"New Bark," Yellow noted from Kitty's back.<p>

"Finally! Satisfied now?" Red demanded.

"Of course, dear Red," Blue purred.

"Just how many guys does Blue need?" Shadow muttered.

"You think I know? Gold would have a better idea," Silver responded.

"And you can ask him right now," Shadow spotted the dark hair and the baseball cap. "Oi, Gold!"

A startled teenager jerked his head up. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"A surprise visit," Blue explained. "We're on a round-the-world trip! And where's Crys?"

"Busy – ah, she's fine," Gold said. "Still as alluring as ever, eh, Blue?"

Blue pretended to get mad. Shadow rolled her eyes and whispered, "At least two guaranteed, Silver."

"And still chewing Silver's head off, Shadow?" Gold added, with a wink. "No luck then with guys, eh, Yellow?"

Yellow turned red. There was the slightest of sighs from Red.

"But of course you'd like free lodgings and food," Gold went on. "In which I can recommend – "

"Just shove off a bit so we can land, okay?" Silver's Honchkrow narrowly missed taking off the top of Gold's hat, making the raven-haired teen duck, and landing neatly outside Gold's house.

"Dude! And I thought Shadow was the crazy one!"

The other three trainers touched down just further off, saving Gold any more consternation.

"Right, right," he grumbled. "I gotta vacate this place for five crazy friends…"

"Could have been worse," Shadow smirked. "Be thankful we didn't pick Ruby, Sapphire, Dia, Pearl and Platinum up as well…"

"Fair 'nuff. Hey, Crys! We got guests?" Gold hollered as he entered the house. "Crys!"

"What?" the pale brown-haired girl came down the stairs, Pokedex in one hand. "Oh. Hi."

Blue was taken aback by the flat tone and the dejected look in Crys' eyes. What had happened? "You don't look at all pleased to see us."

"It's probably 'cause she's worried that Shadow's going to steal all her Pokémon," Gold teased, earning a scowl from the older teen.

Crys forced a smile, with the apologetic air of someone trying to be cheerful while suffering severe depression.

"Are you okay?" Silver had noticed Crys' strange behaviour by now.

"I'm fine," said Crys, blinking. Her eyes belied her words.

"Well, let's not just stand around like this," Gold went on, trying to diffuse the strange tension that suddenly seemed to have settled over everyone.

"Oh yeah," Blue said quickly, in attempt to change the subject. "We also stopped just outside Ecruteak just now. Guess what we – "

"Saw Falkner looking for Morty."

"Really?" Yellow's eyes looked as if they would pop out of her head any minute.

"Like, everyone knows." Gold's face had resumed its usual mischievous grin. "Every afternoon, even in the rain, Falkner goes to Ecruteak. Without fail. What else do you think he's doing?"

"Falkner and Morty? Really? No, we saw Morty and Eusine have a really big row," Red frowned. "I didn't think Falkner was – well – that, er, kind of person."

"What? Willing to court a ghost-type specialist, or just interested in guys? Both, I suppose."

Blue's mind turned rapidly. Eusine was furious at Morty…Falkner was up to something…this could be quite a lot of fun…and it looked as if it might rain tomorrow…

"Hey guys!" she called. "I've got a plan…"

* * *

><p>More chappies to come. More apologies for delays, there's a hell lot of stuff I need to do.<p> 


	5. Kiss

A break from the Morty/Eusine/Falkner saga, back to the kids in New Bark

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the best fun ever!" Blue exclaimed.<p>

The brunette was even more pleased to see Yellow smiling happily, her pale brown eyes lighting up. Even Crys seemed to be less depressed. Only Shadow looked gloomier than the Old Chateau at night, but that was her usual expression anyway.

Blue flopped down onto her sleeping bag. Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her, after a day of planning, travelling, and having to dig through Gold's storeroom for spare blankets and sleeping bags. But something was still nagging her in her mind.

"Crys," Blue said.

"What?"

"Why are you, like, so depressed? Seriously, what's wrong?"

Shadow's ears perked up. She had sensed the waves of unhappiness coming off Crys, but being around the others hadn't allowed her to extend her psychic powers.

Now, she let herself slide into a semi-trance, with part of her still alert in case any of the other girls noticed.

"_Hi, honey. What's your name?"_

"_I – It's Jasmine" The young lady with her hair tied up in two pretty ponytails blushed as she replied. _

_I sighed. Does Gold have to do this all the time?_

"_That's a very nice name," my boyfriend purred. "Where are you from?"_

"_Olivine."_

"_Oh, don't tell me – Gym Leader Jasmine? I didn't think you'd be even prettier in person…"_

…

"_What's the matter, Crys?" And he still had the guts to ask that._

"_I'm fine." If he had even the tiniest brain cell, he would be able to tell that I was not fine._

"'_Kay then," he said. Didn't he even care? Would he ever care? _

"I need to go the bathroom," Crys announced.

"I hope she's alright," Yellow remarked.

"You think?" Shadow muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>"Basically life is pretty much the same down here," Gold explained. "Crys is helping Professor Elm out, and I'm just kicking around. Plenty of nice chicks around, y'know?"<p>

"Aaand Crys isn't at all upset about it," Silver said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She doesn't mind. She's cool with most things, you know?"

Red felt a little uneasy with Gold's flippant tone. Did Crys really not mind?

"Well, let's get the evidence then," Silver snapped, getting up.

"You really think – "

Gold never got to finish his sentence. The harsh slamming of the door made him frown. Now what was wrong with Silver as well?

Silver took a deep breath. Okay, he hadn't expected Gold to get so insensitive, but getting mad wasn't going to help. But didn't the knucklehead see how upset Crys was? And, knowing Gold, it was probably because of his incessant flirting…

"Silver."

He hadn't noticed Crys coming down the hallway. "H-hi, Crys. I was just, er, looking for you."

Damn. Why did he always get this strange awkwardness around Crys? He knew his social skills weren't the greatest, but he rarely got such feelings of being tongue-tied.

"How's Gold?"

Silver shrugged. He had resolved to keep his mouth shut.

"Think about some other girl, I bet," Crys went on. "He's like that, I suppose. And of course there are lots of girls prettier than me."

She smiled self-mockingly. "I mean, it's only natural. I can't be selfish. I just wish he wouldn't always do it right in front of me."

The redhead boy beside her was desperate to tell her that she was wrong, that she wasn't the least selfish, that Gold had no right to treat her that way. But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"It isn't really fair. Do you think so? I mean, relationships need commitment. Do you think Gold really cares for me?"

A period of silence.

"Can't he see it won't really work out this way? When you're dating a girl, you can't just go off flirting with someone else, can you? With all those girls…" the brunette sighed. "I wonder if he knows how it feels…"

"I'll show him how it feels."

Silver felt the discomfort rising from the pit of his stomach after Crys' last comment. He could feel the premonition of something ominous.

Without warning, Crys suddenly turned around to face Silver. In the narrow corridor, it was easy for Crys to trap Silver by planting both arms on each side against the wall.

Silver felt the chill of the cold tiles seep through his clothes. "Crys, what are you – nnnff!"

His words were cut off when Crys pressed her lips to his. The shock practically shut his mind down. He didn't quite know how to react, this being the first time he had ever been kissed by a girl. Crys' lips were very smooth and soft, and when Silver had just barely got his senses back, he found himself kissing back.

Crys gently moved her mouth around, eliciting a small moan from her friend. The jolt of pleasure had overcome the initial nervousness and guilt. _Gold's never appreciated me like this._

Silver let his body take over, and found himself clinging onto Crys by the waist, gently drawing her body closer to his. Her tongue was begging for an entrance, and he let her have it.

Suddenly Crys stiffened and drew back. Silver had no warning. _What's wrong?_

There, in the corridor, staring back with horror, was Gold.

Inside herself, Crys was practially collapsing with panic. Oddly enough, to the two boys, she looked all the more calm.

She stalked past Gold, chin up, without a word.

Gold's narrowed gaze followed her out of the room. As soon as she had disappeared, his head snapped back to face his best friend.

Silver wished the ground could just swallow him up. No such luck. The dread nearly choked him as he waited for Gold to say something.

But the raven-haired boy said nothing before returning to his own room, leaving Silver standing in the hallway, feeling quite at loss.

* * *

><p>Yeah. I got the idea from a Chinese novel, <em>Tian Long Ba Bu<em>, in which the protagonist's father is extremely flirtatious and has many affairs with women. In revenge, his wife sleeps with his cousin (who ends up being revealed as the protagonist's_ real_ father). Only on a smaller scale here, :P Mangaquest and Specialjewel shippers will find out who Crys ends up with. With luck.


	6. Break

Been working on my other fics for a while, including 'Grace in Captive Bonds'. This one will probably need a few more chappies - Honor/Sacredshippers will have to wait. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Shadow didn't need to be psychic to feel the powerful tension between the three Johto dex holders. Gold was glaring at Crys and Silver, Crys was glaring back at Gold, and Silver was glaring at the table with great interest. Breakfast lay untouched. Even the other Pokedex holders were gradually being put off their breakfast. Everyone bar the three glaring teens was just staring at each other, uncertain of what to do, and feeling extremely uncomfortable with the premonition of disaster.<p>

The most uncomfortable of all, Yellow was desperate for the bathroom, but it just seemed to be the wrong time to excuse herself, and she didn't know what to say.

It was Gold, however, who lost his patience.

"I can't believe it! Crys, you, of all people – "

"What? Who – who are you, of all people to say that?" the normally docile Crys snapped.

"Look, all I just did was walk down the corridor and see you making out with my best friend! What do you think I should say?"

"Like that's all you did!"

"I didn't go cheat on you with another friend!"

"Maybe not in front of me, but how would I know about things that go one behind my back? You even – "

"You even think that I'm that sort of person," Gold hissed. "You think I'd just flaunt our relationship like that. And you, Silver. I never thought you'd do something like that to me!"

"Leave Silver out of it," Shadow said.

"It's none of your business!" Gold snapped.

"Perhaps we could settle this peacefully – "

"Peacefully!" Crys spat, cutting Red off. "After he's been flirting with about every female creature in the vicinity! Like I don't exist at all!"

"Just stay out of this!" Gold ordered.

Shadow wisely did just that, sweeping out of the room, her cloak brushing Yellow's leg. "Let's go," she motioned to the younger girl.

"Huh – oh." The blonde looked startled at first, but then scurried out of the room behind the dark teenager, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Shadow gave a backward glance to Blue and Red, with an eyebrow up. The implication couldn't have been more obvious.

Blue felt sick watching her friends fight, but at the same time she wanted to do _something_. It was only when Red nudged her out of the room did she leave, quietly closing the kitchen door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we do something?"<p>

Shadow shrugged. "Sometime's it just better to let them sort it out themselves."

"But they've been going on for _ages_," Blue frowned. "And I don't even know what's _going on_."

Shadow was tempted to tell the brunette what she had seen within Silver's mind. But that would be too risky – only two people in the world knew about her psychic powers, one of them being her – and besides, she had her own emotions to deal with.

_Crys really _had_ to use Silver, did she? Like she had to drag him into it…_

"Should we – "

"Go find someone dumb enough to stick with you!" Crys hollered, slamming the door open, nearly knocking it clean off its hinges, barging past a startled Blue. More door slamming – Blue guessed that she had gone outside.

"Crys!" Gold yelled after her.

"Crys!" He tore out of the house. "Where are you going?"

A very miserable Silver trailed behind, exiting the kitchen last.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly that only Shadow, standing right behind him, could hear. "It's all my fault."

Shadow longed to tell him it wasn't his fault, that it was pure misfortune that he had been dragged into the whole business, that he wasn't to blame himself. But when she opened her mouth, some strange emotion began to choke her, and no words came out.

"Gold," Red called, "come back. It's about to rain."

The younger boy was deaf to the warning. "Where have you gone, Crys? Crys!"

More desperately, "Crys!"

And, as if in reply, the skies opened up, and the rain poured down.


	7. Found

Crys stumbled through the trees blindly, not caring where she was heading. The rain came down in threads through the branches and leaves of the pines, and the wind whipping the slick-wet branches back and forth sprayed her repeated.

She didn't care. Had her anger been transferred into heat, all the rainwater seeping through her clothes would have been evaporated instantly.

_He acts like there's nothing wrong with himself! It's like it's all my fault!_

A large root made her fall onto her knees. The cold, startling pain seemed to awaken something inside as she shakily tried to get up.

_What if it is my fault? _

A swathe of twigs, egged on by the wind, whipped her across the cheek.

_I shouldn't have kissed Silver. I shouldn't have made Gold upset. I shouldn't have lost my temper and run off…_

But now, what could she do?

* * *

><p>It had taken all the strength of both Red and Shadow and Shadow's Absol to literally wrestle Gold back into the house. And even then, it had only been Blue's quick thinking to whack the boy over the head with the nearest Pokedex that had stopped him from running outside.<p>

Red sighed as he propped the exhausted boy upright on the sofa. Gold was desperate, really, really desperate to find Crys. _Will I ever care for someone like that? In a more romantic sense…_

Shadow removed her rain-slicked black cloak, draping it over the coatstand. "Stay here, Gold. We mean it. The last thing we need is another lost person."

Gold was too tired to argue (not to mention having a splitting headache, courtesy of Blue), so he just stared back defiantly.

"Crys isn't a little girl, either," Blue added hopefully. "She can take care of herself."

Gold just glared at her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we ought to contact Officer Jenny?" Yellow asked anxiously. Four of them had decided to congregate in the upstairs study.<p>

"I don't know," Red replied, his eyes full of worry. "And Crystal didn't bring her Pokegear, so we can't get in touch with her."

Suddenly, Shadow, who had for most part been sitting cross-legged in gloomy silence on the floor, leaped up and tore out through the door.

"Silver! Silver, don't!"

"What's the matter?" Blue cried as she darted as the raven-haired girl. Shadow had already bounded down the staircase into the living room. Blue followed swiftly, with Yellow and Red hot on her heels.

"Silver! Why did you let him go?"

* * *

><p>Silver met Shadow with peaceful but defiant eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, I let him go."<p>

"You shouldn't have. You were supposed to make sure he didn't do anything crazy."

"What would _you_ have done?"

Shadow huffed, then conceded, "About probably the same, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Crys!" Gold called. "Lower, Honchkrow."<p>

The Big Boss Pokemon obeyed, clipped the top of the pines as the trainer on his back craned his neck to search for his girlfriend.

The heavy rain was doing nothing to help the visibility, and Gold cursed himself for not bringing his own Pokemon along. What if she was hurt? He didn't think he could forgive himself for that. If only he hadn't been so stupid and paid more attention to her…

"Crys, oh Crys, I hope you're alright."

* * *

><p>Crys was hoping to find her way back, despite knowing that the chances were comparable to finding a sweet-tempered Gyarados on a Sunday morning.<p>

However, before she could go far, a pair of warm hands fell on her shoulders.

She nearly jumped; but before she could, Gold had already pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh, Crys," he said, burying his face into the nape of her neck.

Relief flooded over her. He'd gone looking for her, he'd found her, he didn't blame her the least. _He cares!_

"I'm sorry, Gold," she whispered as she hugged back.

"I'm sorry too, Crys. I'm sorry for flirting with all the other girls, and I'm sorry for not valuing you enough, and I'm sorry for – " Gold was interrupted as Crys put her hand over his mouth.

"That's all I need to hear."

And despite the raging storm above them, the rain lashing down fiercer than ever, the winds howling and ripping their way through the forest, and the branches and leaves of the trees shuddering crazily, nothing else seemed to matter to the pair that were in the center of it all.

* * *

><p>AN: I will be on a hiatus soon - exams coming up, I probably won't be back for a month or two. Sorry!

I hope to make this into a series, still requires your kind help in suggesting ships...

The Morty/Eusine/Falkner arc will have to wait (remember that one?), but it'll probably involve some bright idea of Blue's...


	8. Wrapping Up

Spent an agonising time going over the rest of the fic and trying to think up a plausible ending. A.k.a why you should NOT take a break between writing a story. A sincere apology to anyone who had to wait or is totally dissatisfied with the ending - I know, it's pretty messy. *Sigh*

* * *

><p>Pidgeot swooped below a swinging branch before bursting out of the dense canopy, scattering frigid droplets everywhere. Disappointment was radiating from the master. Heavy rain and extremely poor visibility – Pidgeot could swear he couldn't see past his beak – had forced them – well, him, anyway – to abandon their daily trip halfway, and with the repeated thundering and flashes of lightning Pidgeot had refused to go further, for his own and the master's sake. The master was not amused.<p>

"What's wrong, boy?" the master had asked over and over again.

Pidgeot did not answer. The fact that only yesterday the entire Gym had panicked upon finding their leader gone for hours without notice, and had gone further into pandemonium to find the leader in question extremely late and extremely wet, did not seem to have made its impression on the master.

Now, as the rain pounded down in heavy rivulets it had simply been impossible for Pidgeot to anticipate that the next bolt of lightning would have come right above him. All that he knew was that a very acute pain had incapacitated his left wing, and, with a piercing shriek, he plummeted into the thick medley of leaves, branches and splinters, into harsh, harsh darkness.

* * *

><p>"That's the last time I'm ever doing that for you," a very disgruntled and very wet girl said. Her Jolteon paced at her heels, stopping every now and then to shake the rain off his spiky pelt.<p>

"This is gonna be so good!" Blue exclaimed gleefully, rubbing her hands. "I can't wait to see what happens next! Thanks, Shadow."

The reply was a sigh, drowned out by the rain. "Absol, go," Shadow called as the Disaster Pokémon exited her Pokeball.

Absol turned to gaze at her master. _Must I? It's not necessary. And the weather's terrible._

_I'm not giving you a choice._

_It's hard to pick up anything now. Besides, you know I don't fare well in heavy rain._

_Fine then,_ the trainer responded, sending out Vaporeon instead. She wondered, whilst many Pokémon disobeyed their trainers, how many trainers actually had to argue with their Pokémon over that.

"Let's hope Jolteon's Thunderbolt hasn't caused too much damage," Shadow muttered as Blue's Blasty and the Water Absorb Pokémon scampered away into the grove. "Surely we can stop Rain Dance by now?"

"Of course not! We've got to keep up the pretense," Blue insisted. "It wouldn't be realistic if it suddenly stopped raining now. Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about. You're the one who's got the hood."

"Yes, and I'm the one who's got to dry it out!" her companion retorted. "Honestly, what could be a more harebrained plan than incapacitating a Gym Leader, dumping him on his friend's doorstep, and expecting – what? 'They lived happily ever after?'"

"Not far off."

"There're plenty of people who would dispute that." The reply came in the form of an exasperated growl. "A certain Mysticalman, for example."

"Oh, _really_? You wanna bet?" the brunette challenged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I always lose," Shadow replied, with a hint of ruefulness. "Somehow, you always make sure that I lose. Come on, let's find Falkner and get out of here."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys did it!"<p>

"Well, you'd better believe it," Shadow told Yellow. "Can any one tell me, what were the odds of our sucess?"

It was at breakfast the next day and already rumours had spread to nearly the whole of Johto. Once again, Blue marvelled at the speed of gossip.

"How in the world did it come to a point that everyone knows?" she mused.

Silver shrugged. "People are nosy. And I guess we weren't the only ones pleased to see the outcome."

"Who knows, maybe Crys will have a shot at catching Suicune," Gold added, with a wink.

"Good luck with it," Blue grinned. "Just for the record, what would have happened if we'd failed?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Shadow told her. "And may I remind you, there are lots of unhappy trainers outside Violet City Gym, all because of - "

"Oh come on! Admit it - it was brilliant idea! And it worked! Now, who else to practice on..."

* * *

><p>~The End~<p> 


End file.
